Suppertime (song)
.]] "Suppertime" is a song from the stage musical You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown and the TV special of the same name. It is sung by Snoopy, when he is excited that Charlie Brown has brought out his supper. Lyrics :Snoopy: My stomach clock just went off. It's suppertime and Charlie Brown forgot to feed me. Here I lie, a withering hollow shell of a dog, and there sits my supper dish.. empty. But that's alright, he'll remember. Tomorrow after school when no faithful furry friend comes to greet him, then he'll remember, and he'll rush out here to the doghouse but it'll be too late. There will be nothing left but the dried carcass of the former friend who used to run and play so happily with him. Nothing but the bleached bones of the little canine ... :Charlie Brown: Hey Snoopy, are you asleep or something? I've been standing for a whole minute with your supper and you haven't even noticed. It's suppertime. :Snoopy: Suppertime? Suppertime?!?! :Behold the brimming bowl of meat and meal, which is brought forth to ease our hunger. Behold the flowing flagon moist and sweet, which has been sent to stake our thirst! :Charlie Brown: Okay, there's no need for a big production. Just get off that doghouse and eat. :Snoopy: Doo doo doo doo doo doo. :Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo. :It's suppertime. Yeah, it's suppertime. :Oh, it's sup-sup suppertime very best time of day. :It's suppertime. Yeah, it's sup-per time. :And when suppertime comes can supper be far away? :Bring on the soup dish, bring on the cup, :Bring on the bacon and fill me up. :'Cause it's supper, supper, supper, suppertime. :(Whistles first four measures) :Da-doo-m-ba-dah za-doo-buh ya-ba-doo-ba suppertime! :Doo doo doo doo dot doot. :Br-r-ing on the dog food, bring on the bone, :Bring on the barrel and roll me home, 'cause it's supper, supper, supper, supper supper, :Super supper upper, supper, super duper suppertime! :Wintertime's nice with the ice and snow. :Summertime's nice with a place to go. :Bedtime, overtime, half-time, too, :But they just can't hold a candle to my suppertime! :Ohhh yeahhh! :Hello home listeners.. how are ya? :B-r-r-ring on the hamburg, bring on the bun :Pappy's little puppy loves everyone, :'Cause it's supper :Supper supper supper :Supper :Super pepper upper :Supper :Super duper suppertime :(Gospel chorus): Snoopy (scat style): Suppertime! Whoo! :Suppertime! Whoo! Yeah! :Suppertime! Bring on the meat! :Suppertime! It's time to eat. :Suppertime! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh :Suppertime! hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Suppertime! Oh, yeah! :Suppertime! Bring on the food. :Suppertime! Bring on, bring on the hamburger, :Suppertime! Bring on, bring me some hot dogs, :Suppertime! Bring on, bring on the doctor! :Snoopy (wild riffling improvisation): Bring on bring on :Gimme food, gimme water, gimme somethin' to chew, :Gimme food, gimme water, gimme somethin' to do --- :Charlie Brown: :NOW CUT THAT OUT! Why can't you eat your meal quietly and calmly like a normal dog? :Snoopy (very softly): So what's wrong with making mealtime a joyous occasion? :(boldly, broad tempo, full voice): Supper, :Supper, supper, :Suppertime!!! Notes *At the beginning of the song is one of the few occasions when Snoopy calls Charlie Brown by his real name. Videos Suppertime (TV special) You're a Good Man Charlie Brown - 09 - Suppertime Suppertime - You're A Good Man, Charlie Brown (1967) 13 Suppertime (You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown 1999 Broadway Revival) 18 Suppertime 2016 Off-Broadway Cast Version Category:Songs Category:Snoopy Category:You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown